helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Twitch Plays Pokemon Arena
Twitch Plays Pokemon Arena is a modded Pokemon battle sim run by the Streamer's bots and a successor to Pokemon Stadium 2 where the hivemind has an influence over every in-battle decision. History Prior to the X run, the Streamer announced that Pokemon Stadium 2 would be ending at the start of X and that it would be replaced with something new during the next intermission period. This was later revealed to be a modified version of Pokemon Stadium 2, which would be played as the main game. During X's post game the description for the Twitch Plays Pokemon stream page was updated to provide more info, stating that Twitch Plays Pokemon Arena would be an intermission game that would play between all future runs, in a similar way to how Pokemon Stadium 2 did. Players could still gamble TPP Pokedollar currency on the outcome, but unlike before, the players would be able to influence the probability of the move chosen by the bots. The value of a player's decision on the probability is based on how many Pokedollars said player bet on their team. After X's post game ended, Twitch Plays Pokemon Arena started. All Pokedollars players had accumulated during Pokemon Stadium 2's previous incarnation was carried over. The first days were difficult due to bugs within the setup causing multiple infrequent errors, which the Streamer gradually attempted to fix. Eventually it was discovered that a cheat code to disable background music (along with a few others), which was in place so Pokemon Stadium 2's normal background music could be replaced with soundtracks from various Pokemon games, was the cause of most of the issues. Thus, the code was removed in favor of muting the audio altogether, until a better solution could be found. Since then the Streamer has continued to fiddle with the setup to improve its performances, stabilize the game, and appease the hivemind. Among other things, the playlist was extended, including (but not limited to) experiments with live commentary done by members of the hivemind, and the minimum currency balance of betters was increased from 100 to 500 for subcribers to the stream. The ROM of the game was hacked so that cheat codes would not be needed anymore, while still achieving the same effects they gave (minus the bugs), like randomizing the party order for each team when a match is about to start. Since its début, Twitch Plays Pokemon Arena has become a lot more stable. Game Mechanics goes here, or maybe expand this into its own page? Pokemon Battle Revolution The streamer has stated that he plans to eventually switch Pokemon Stadium 2 out with Pokemon Battle Revolution, but that this switch would likely be a few months away, due to the need to purchase a better rig to handle PBR. In fact, several modifications would be necessary for the game to work correctly. The Streamer explained he wants to try and get Pokemon Stadium 2 stable and running perfectly, so that he may take what he learned from it and use that knowledge for PBR. Lore The lore for TPP Arena is essentially a continuation of Pokemon Stadium 2's concept. The Fossil Gods Lord Skull & Lord Armor (respectively God of Luck and God of Strategy) are said to have expanded their eternal rivalry (with help from the God of Balance, Lord Amber, in some depictions) on a larger, more viewer friendly scale. Another possibility is that instead of simply owning the Stadium, they managed to expand their influence to the entire White City, where Pokemon Stadium 2 canonically takes place [data goes here, maybe ''expand this into its own page?].'' Category:Intermission Category:Stadium 2